Finding Kai
by MagicalKaiLover18
Summary: When Kai's younger brother dies his life goes down hill. Will later be a KaiXMiguel fic!
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is a story about Kai when he was about five years old. His little brother fell into a coma and was supported only by a life support machine but due to a diesease they needed all the machines to be used by the incoming patients and had to turn off the machine that Kai's brother needed to live. Later this will turn into a KaiXMiguel story so please wait for that.**

"Well, how is he doctor?" A middle aged man asked.

"I'm afraid there is no change. We'll have to turn off the life support, I'm sorry."

"No! Not my little boy, you can't take my sweet little Tommy away from me!" The mother sobbed.

"I'm sorry miss but we have no other choice we have other patients in more need than he is. I promise you he won't feel any pain."

"But he's my little boy! You can't take him away! Please, no, please not my little Tommy!"

_**The next day**_

"Daddy, daddy where's Tommy?" A young boy inquired when his father came home.

"Tommy's gone away Kai."

"Oh! When will he back? Can he play when he comes back?"

"No Kai, Tommy won't be coming back." His father replied close to tears.

"Why won't my little brother comee back?" Kai asked with his eyes brimming with tears. "Have I been bad? Does he not want to be my brother?"

"No Kai, Tommy's dead. He's gone to heaven."

"But that's not fair! I don't want to be alone! He can't leave me I love him! He's my little brother!"

"I know Kai, I know! I love him too!"

"What about mommy? Where'd mommy go?"

"Mommy's going on a liitle trip because she's sad but she'll be back later."

"Okay. Daddy can I stay in your room tonight?"

"Of course Kai. Of course."


	2. Meeting again at last?

_**Three Years later**_

"Kai! Hey Kai wait up!"

The dual haired boy stopped and with a heavy sigh turned around to meet his friend. Everyone knew about Kai's little brother's death and almost everyone saw the change in Kai. He went from the happy go-lucky kid to a deeply saddened and emotional young child.

"So Kai how about we hang out tonight?" A 10 year old Miguel - the former leader of the Phoenix Flaymes and the closest person to Kai not including Kai's father.

"I can't." Kai replied slightly more cheerful now that he was with his only true friend.

"Why not?" Miguel was not at all put of by his friends behavior.

"The Funeral." Came the short reply.

"Oh! It's tonight, I'm sorry. Maybe some other time?"

Everyone knew that Kai's mother was devastated by the loss of Tommy and had gone on holiday for awhile. When she came back she blamed Kai for Tommy's death and after three years she gave into her grief and hung herself. That would have been about two weeks ago now.

Kai had blamed himself for both his mother's death and his brother's death and the whole village had sympathy for him. Kai got into alot of fights and he got into trouble with the police at least twice a month but they always let him off the hook.

They said that it was his way of 'coping' with the deaths of those he cherishes most and as long as he didn't do anything too serious then they would forgive him for any slight mistakes he made.

Miguel had stuck with Kai no matter what and Kai was grateful even if he didn't show it. The two had become rather close and they were growing more fond of each other with each passing day.

"When are you moving?" Miguel decided to strike up a conversation.

"Tomorrow." Kai's father was finding it hard to cope with his wife and youngest son dead so he suggest that they move and get a fresh start.

"Will you ever come back?" Came Miguel's teary responce.

"I will!" Kai vowed.

"Promise?"

"I promise, don't ever forget me. I couldn't ever forget you!"

"I won't. We'll be bestest, bestest friends forever more!"

"It's a promise! I'll miss you." Kai said fighting back tears.

"I'll miss you too Kai..."

And just like that he was gone. My Kai was gone. Oh by the way I'm Miguel. That story was about my past with Kai, he's coming back tomorrow it's been four years since he left. He'll be twelve now, I just hope that I can gather the courage to tell him how I feel about him, how I've felt about him for seven years. I hope he'll accept my love.


	3. Love or disater?

**Hi! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! In this chapter there will be some MiguelXKai action! I'd just like to thank my loyal reviewers for waiting for this chapter!**

"Hi Kai! It's me, Miguel. I'd just like to welcome you back and I'm inviting you over for dinner tonight. Please call me back..."

"Miguel? Sorry, I was in the shower, what were you saying about dinner?"

"Oh! Well would you like to come over and catch up? I have something important to tell you."

"Really? Well I'll come over about seven, is that o.k?"

"Yeah, that's great! I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

As Kai put down the phone he heaved a sigh wondering if he would be able to tell Miguel that he loved him. He had only recently descovered his feelings but he was sure that Miguel only thought of him as a friend and almost certain that Miguel was straight. He went upstairs and changed into his best crimson shirt that matched his eyes and a pair of black, leather pants that were like a second skin.

"Kai! You're early!"

"Sorry but I thought that if we had more time together it would be more fun!"

"No it's fine! It's just that you always used to be late!"

"Yeah, well you're my best friend so I thought that I would try to make a good impression after all these years!"

"Come in then dinner should be anouther two minutes and we can chat after!"

"Okay! What are we having?"

After a dinner of rice and chicken the two teens made themselves comfortable on Miguel's love seat and spent three hours catching up about school, old & new friends, hobbies and about their life. Miguel had started fidgeting when Kai shifted so that his legs were brushing Miguels. After ten minutes in a comfortable silence Kai decided to re-start the conversation.

"So, what was the important thing you had to tell me?"

"Well, first you have to promise that no matter what you won't hate me."

"It can't be that bad."

"You have to promise."

"Okay I promise."

"The second thing is it would be easier for me to show you."

And with that said Miguel grabbed Kai by his upper arms and gently pressed his lips to Kai's, searching for a reaction. Kai closed his eyes and he began to kiss back, Miguel feeling Kai's lips add pressure to his deepened the kiss by running his tongue across Kai's bottom lip. The responce was immediate, Kai opened his mouth moaning as Miguel's tongue brushed against his own. Oxygen soon became a problem so the teens pulled back to regain their breath.

"Kai, I-I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes I have for years now."

"I love you too, Miguel."

"Kai will you sleep with me tonight?"

**So what do you think? Should Kai sleep with Miguel? Should he lose his virginity to the one he loves? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update as soon as I can! Please leave all thoughts, suggestions and critisism in your reviews!**


	4. First time?

Hi reviewers! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I went to Italy for a whole month and when I came back the friend I had left my dog with told me that he was dead so I have been mourning for a while. I hope this is somewhere near as good as I want it to be and I would just like to thank all of my loyal reviewers!

* * *

"I-I'm not sure. Could we just take it slow and see where it goes?" Kai asked blushing a brilliant scarlet-red. 

"Of course we can! I would never do anything that you wouldn't be comfortable with!" Miguel exclaimed trying to reassure Kai.

"Do you promise?" Kai asked meekly.

"Yes Kai. I promise." Was Miguel's immediate response.

"O-okay." Kai replied feeling only slightly more confident.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you." Miguel said wanting to make sure that Kai was 100 okay with the idea.

"No! You wouldn't be forcing me! I-I-I... I love you." Kai started off shouting but then quietened down to a whisper.

"Well if you're sure that you are ready..." Miguel trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Kai almost shouted beginning to feel a little impatient.

"Okay then. Is this your first time?" Miguel asked sounding hopefull.

"Yes." Kai replied blushing a vivid red that could put a tomato to shame.

"We'll go the bedroom then. It will make it far more enjoyable and comfotable." Miguel stated.

Miguel lifted Kai into his arms and carried him upstairs into his bedroom. He gently lay Kai down before climbing ontop of the young boy. Kai started to tremble softly, both out of fear and excitement. Miguel, feeling Kai tremble, kissed Kai sweetly on the lips to try and calm his nerves.

"Is this your first time?" Kai asked hesitantly.

"Sort of." Miguel replied, happy that the tension had ceased.

"What do you mean sort of?" Kai asked clearly confused.

"I experimented with some of my friends when I was younger but we didn't go all the way." Miguel explained.

"Oh!"

Miguel's hand slowly reached down to cup cup Kai's half-hard erection and the smaller boy gasped loudly before allowing a moan to escape his lips. Kai bucked his hips into Miguel's hand as he felt his arousel become fully hard. Miguel moved his hand and took off both their clothes before slowly pumping Kai's erect cock. Kai let out a stream of gasps and moans as he felt the waves of pleasure taking him to the brink of ectasy.

Miguel pumped harder and faster adding in a few squeeses as the boy beneath him writhed in pleasure. Kai came all over his stomach and Miguel's hand as he lay panting enjoying the last waves of ectasy. Kai's body tensed as he felt a slick finger enter his virgin entrance.

"Just relax Kai, I swear I won't hurt you intentionally." Miguel whispered into Kai's ear as he tried to push his finger in upto the knuckle.

Kai took a few deep breaths as his body slowly relaxed and allowed the finger to enter as far as it could go. Kai soon felt a second finger trying to gain entrance as the first finger wriggled trying to stretch him. After all three fingers had entered him they began to scissor him. Miguel's index finger stroked a bundle of nerves inside the boy, causing Kai to scream out loud. Miguel removed his fingers, hearing Kai whimper at the loss, before he positioned himself at Kai's entrance.

"This is gonna hurt okay? If you want me to stop just say so." Miguel said as he slowly pushed himself in.

Kai let out a whimper of pain and tried to pull away. Miguel immediatly stopped and pulled out of Kai.

"I'm sorry." Kai sobbed.

"Shhh. It's alright! I said I'd wait for you. I'm not angry or upset." Miguel tried to soothe the crying boy as he brought him into a cuddle.

Kai clutched onto Miguel as he cryed himself to sleep feeling warm and safe. Miguel lay watching Kai for a few moments before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Please tell me if you would like a sequal! I was going to write a lemon but I thought that I'd torture you a little more! LOL! Just kidding I wasn't really in the mood for a lemon but if I get ten reviews asking for a lemon then I will write a sequal containing a lemon or maybe two lemons!**


End file.
